Konoy el lobo
by Werewolf Mexico
Summary: Aleu salva a un pequeño lobo de la muerte, nadie sabe de donde viene o quien es, ¿Que cambios habrá en Nome?, ¿Como afectará sus vidas? (Historia relacionada con las tres películas y más) Este es mi primer fanfic, porfa todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. XD Espero que les guste, y los entretenga.
1. Chapter 1

EL NUEVO RESIDENTE

-Que hambre tengo… ¿Dónde estoy?-

Un pequeño lobo caminaba por la nieve en medio de una gran tormenta, no podía ver más allá de sus pequeñas patas que arrastraba cansado y sin ánimos.

-¿Cómo terminé aquí?- se preguntaba en su mente mientras lloraba.

El pequeño no tenía más de tres meses de edad, era blanco como la nieve con un poco de tonos grises en el área de su cara, tenía unos ojos azules los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas por tanto llanto, el pelaje de su cola era un poco alborotado por el frio viento que lo golpeaba de frente en todo momento.

Después de varias horas de caminar sin algún tipo de orientación o destino específico hallo un árbol con un agujero en el tronco al que no dudó ni un segundo para refugiarse dentro.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí se encontraba un pueblo no muy grande, pero sí con una hermosa vista hacia donde se quisiera ver.

Alejado del pueblo se encontraba un barco encallado, en el cual vivía un lobo mestizo de color gris un poco oscuro, él jugaba con una pequeña de tonalidades de color similares, solo que un tanto más clara y con ojos de color diferentes.

También con ellos se encontraban dos osos polares que jugaban con la pequeña; sobre del barco había un ganso que los observaba jugar desde la borda.

El mestizo se acercó al ganso subiendo al barco con unos tablones que conectaban al suelo con la cubierta del barco.

-Parece que después de dos semanas no han logrado encontrar casa a Aleu- dijo el ganso con un peculiar acento ruso mientras volteaba a ver al mestizo.

-No…- dijo el mestizo suspirando y bajando la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el ganso que no se había movido del lugar –tenías razón Boris, nadie la quiere por parecer más a un lobo… como yo-

-Hay Balto, tienes que aceptar que ella es diferente, tal como tú lo hiciste, y ella en algún momento tiene que aceptarlo-

Balto miraba hacia el enorme cielo azul, con una profunda tristeza miraba a su pequeña que jugaba a lo lejos, dio un gran suspiro.

-Y también deberá saberlo- bajó su cabeza recostándose en el suelo.

Varios minutos después Balto alzó sus orejas en señal de peligro alertándose al instante como si algo se aproximase.

-Aleu, vámonos- dijo Balto levantándose y aproximándose a la salida del bote.

-Pero papá- Aleu alargó la última letra de la palabra en signo que descontento con lo que su padre le decía.

-Se acerca una tormenta, te llevaré con tu madre, hoy dormirás en su casa-

Aleu corrió hacia su padre que se encontraba esperándola bajo el barco.

-Adiós tíos Muck y Luck, adiós tío Boris- dijo la pequeña mientras que corría hacia donde su padre se encontraba, después de eso caminaron felizmente hacia el pueblo.

El viento comenzaba a pronunciarse más, la temperatura descendía rápidamente, Balto y Aleu caminaban dentro del pueblo por la gran avenida buscando la casa de su compañera.

-Papá- dijo Aleu -¿te quedarás a dormir con nosotras?-

-No pequeña- le respondió Balto –te dejaré con tu mami y regresaré a dormir con tus tíos Muck y Luck, tu sabes cómo se ponen cuando hay tormentas.

Después de caminar algunas calles que se comenzaban a quedar solitarias por la tormenta que se aproximaba Balto y Aleu llegaron al fin a una casa.

Balto rascó la puerta con sus pezuñas esperando a que alguien le abriera; segundos después abrió la puerta una niña pequeña.

-¡Hola Balto!- la niña abrazó a Balto riendo y jugando

Balto lamía a la pequeña y movía su cola demostrando su felicidad, ya que en el pasado él había salvado su vida y ella estaba muy agradecida con él.

-¡Jenna!- gritó la niña hacia el interior de la casa.

En la puerta una hermosa Husky se hizo presente frente a ellos, era de color rojo y era muy hermosa con una mirada que hacia alucinar a quienes la vieran.

-Hola Balto- dijo la Husky con una voz angelical

-Hola Jenna- respondió Balto un poco atontado por la belleza de la Husky – traje a Aleu para que se quede contigo esta noche hasta que pase la tormenta.

-Si amor está bien… ¿no te quieres quedar?- preguntó.

-Gracias amor, pero lamentablemente no puedo, tu sabes como son Muc y Luck en estas situaciones- respondió un poco triste por rechazar tan tentadora propuesta.

-Entiendo amor, cúbranse bien, no creo que esta tormenta sea leve- Jenna dijo esto mientras le daba una cariñosa lamida a Balto en su mejilla, que él respondió con la misma acción.

-Adiós cariño- dijo Balto alejándose por la calle y dirigiéndose de nuevo al bote.

Una hora después la gran tormenta se posó sobre de Nome como un gran espíritu de nieve durante toda la noche, limitando a cualquiera que quisiera salir al exterior. La noche se volvió fría, la nieve no tardaba de caer, las ventiscas eran muy fuertes, y el frio muy penetrante, tanto que en el bote todos acurrucados alguno se le ocurriese mover un par de centímetros, sentía un frio que no era normal.

Ya por la mañana la nieve cubría casi todo el paisaje, la tormenta había terminado y detrás de ella dejó un hermoso pero espeso manto blanco, después de despertar, Balto se estiró, tomó agua y se dirigió de regreso a la casa de Jenna dispuesto a regresar a cuidar a su pequeña hija.

Llegando con Jenna se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a aullar levemente, segundos después Jenna salió de la casa junto con su hija Aleu.

-Hola Balto- dijo Jenna mientras se acercaba a Balto para saludarlo con un cariñoso lengüetazo.

-Hola amor- le respondió regresándole el lengüetazo.

Después de su tierno saludo caminaron hacia el bote donde se encontraban Muc y Luck esperando para jugar con Aleu.

-Hola Aleu dijo Muck- mientras corría hacia ella -juguemos al escondite-

Balto y Jenna subieron al barco a descansar y recostarse sobre de la cubierta observando como jugaban. Aleu jugaba con Muck y Luck ideando escondites nuevos para no ser vencida en el juego.

Después de varios juegos Aleu pensó en esconderse en un lugar más alejado; así que se acercó al bosque que estaba muy cerca de una gran colina, tenía una gran vista hacia su buscador, y era una zona muy flexible en caso de hacer un escape rápido, era simplemente un escondite envidiable.

Aleu se escondió unos minutos mirando como Luck los buscaba, ella reía por lo emocionante del juego y su gran escondite, pero… algo le incomodaba, era un olor extraño, ella se dejó guiar un poco por su olfato. De pronto a unos metros de ella noto algo de sangre impregnada en la nieve.

Aleu se asustó pensando en que un depredador se encontraba cerca, así que salió corriendo de su escondite a toda prisa, pero tropezó con algo que… extrañamente no sentía como nieve, de hecho era más esponjoso, Aleu se levantó, pero notó que tenía un poco de sangre en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pensó -¿pero qué paso aquí?

Aleu volteó por curiosidad, con lo que ella tropezó no era nieve definitivamente, era más cálido y suave, como si fuese un animal. Ella quedó petrificada, aquello… no, con lo que ella tropezó era un pequeño lobo blanco tal vez de su misma edad que ella, con una tonalidad gris en su cabeza; la imagen era abrumadora, tanto que Aleu casi comenzó a llorar, la pata del pequeño estaba llena de sangre y el no mostraba señales de vida.

Aleu se retiraba de la escena que la perturbaba, pero escucho un gemido que provenía del pequeño lobo, el aun respiraba…con dificultad pero respiraba. Aleu no sabía qué hacer, así que comenzó a aullar desesperadamente.

A lo lejos Balto dormía, pero al oír el llamado de su pequeña despertó de un gran salto.

-¡Aleu!- gritó y comenzó a buscarla.

-¿Donde esta?- preguntó Jenna igualmente asustada.

-Debe estar en el bosque- mencionó Balto mientras corría a toda prisa dirigiéndose al bosque.

En el bosque Aleu se acercó al pequeño, ella trataba de sanar la herida de la pierna; el pequeño gimió de dolor por el contacto.

-Auch, eso duele- dijo el pequeño con mucha dificultad.

-Perdón, pero no te preocupes, la ayuda viene en camino- dijo Aleu -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Aleu mientras que seguía limpiando la herida.

-Me… llamo… Konoy- dijo adolorido.

Aleu se recostó junto a él para tratar de que no muriera de frio.

-Cuál es el nombre de mi salvadora?- preguntó Konoy sonriendo un poco –claro, si se puede saber-

-Me llamo Aleu- dijo mientras que veía a su padre a lo lejos acercándose a toda prisa.

Aleu corrió hacia su padre, Balto vio a Aleu empapada de sangre en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo eso?, ¿Estas herida?- Balto bombardeó a Aleu con muchas preguntas que ella no podía contestar al instante por la extrema preocupación que su padre presentaba.

-Estoy bien papá, pero él está herido- dijo apresurada

-¿Quién Aleu?- dijo un poco más calmado

Aleu mostró a su padre el lobezno herido que yacía en la nieve. Balto no dudó ni un segundo y levantó al pequeño sobre de su espalda, pero sintió como si una piedra congelada se le hubiese puesto encima.

-Este pequeño es muy fuerte- pensó Balto –cualquier perro sufriendo un frio similar ya hubiese muerto-

-Aleu dirígete inmediatamente con tu madre- dijo Balto después de su pensamiento –llevaré al pequeño con el veterinario-

-Si papá- contesto Aleu, Jenna llegó corriendo hacia la escena haciendo las mismas preguntas a Aleu al verla llena de sangre en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Cuida a Aleu!- grito Balto a Jenna mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia el pueblo a toda velocidad, pero tratando de que el pequeño callera de su espalda durante el camino.

Balto recorrió la avenida principal de Nome buscando al Centro Veterinario, mientras que caminaba trataba de sentir en el pequeño siguiera con vida.

-Al fin- dijo Balto acercándose a una casa pequeña que tenía un cartel que decía "Veterinario".

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la pequeña casa que tenía una entrada de madera, con unas cuantas plantas en el exterior como adorno, desde afuera se lograban escuchar los ladridos de algunos perros que habían sido enviados por sus amos e incluso algunos pájaros y gatos.

Balto rascó la puerta con desesperación, viendo que no funcionaba ladró lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que la puerta se abrió. Una chica de al menos veinte años con cabello negro, ojos color miel, y con una voz dulce salió de la casa.

-Balto, ¿eres tú?- preguntó la joven – ¿qué te trae por aquí?... ¿qué tienes ahí?- Balto volteó a ver el suelo de madera señalando con su hocico al lobezno herido que había dejado momentos antes de llamar a la puerta.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó la veterinaria levantando al pequeño –está muy frio- la joven entro corriendo a la casa y sacó varios instrumentos de medicina como vendas, alcohol, jeringas, después puso a llenar una gran olla con agua cliente

-No te preocupes Balto, el estará bien- dijo después del drama sanando la herida de Konoy que adolorido y aún con movilidad trató de morderla, pero ella tenía experiencia, así que anticipó el movimiento y sostuvo el hocico de Konoy con firmeza pero evitando de que se moviera.

Después remojo una toalla en el agua caliente y se la puso encima para calentar su cuerpo congelado –eres muy resistente, bueno no me sorprende eres un lobo- pero la veterinaria sabía en su interior que incluso un lobo adulto pudo haber muerto por tanto frio en su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Balto él se pondrá bien solo necesita descansar- dijo después del gran drama.

Balto se retiró agradecido y regreso al bote donde aún se encontraban su hija y su pareja, pero él tenía muchas dudas; "¿Quién era ese lobo?", "¿De dónde venía?", tratando de contestar esas preguntas en su propia mente se percató que ya había llegado al bote.

Al entrar en el encontró a Jenna acostada junto con Aleu que yacía dormida, Jenna tenía algunas dudas, incluso más que Balto.

-¿No te mencionó nada del pequeño?- preguntó Balto esperando a que Jenna le contestara alguna de las preguntas que tenía.

-No… solo me dijo que su nombre es Konoy, no me dijo nada sobre su procedencia, al parecer ella tampoco lo sabe- Jenna se sentía casi igual de decepcionada como Balto al no saber más.

-Él tenía una herida de bala en su pierna… al parecer fue perseguido por cazadores, es un milagro que siga vivo- Balto se recostó cerca de ellas –¿irás a dormir a casa?-

-No… creo que me quedaré con ustedes hoy- contestó Jenna colocando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras

El atardecer era hermoso, el cielo se teñía lentamente de amarillo, naranja y finalmente rojo, las estrellas y la luna comenzaban a brillar en el cielo, a lo lejos se podía notar una aurora boreal de color verde y naranja, la noche era oficial, la oscuridad se apoderó de Nome esperando un nuevo día.


	2. Chapter 2

AMESIA

Mientras tanto en la casa de la veterinaria, Konoy era cuidado cariñosamente por la doctora, él estaba recostado sobre un pequeño cojín, su pata había sido vendada y curada; frente a él se encontraban dos tazones: uno con comida, y otro con agua.

-Eres un lobo muy fuerte, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido- dijo la veterinaria mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Konoy- tienes mucha suerte de que Balto te encontrara-

A la veterinaria le gustaba hablar con los animales, ella creía firmemente en que ellos le entendían y además le hacía sentir comunicada con ellos.

-Mi nombre es Katy- dijo dirigiéndose a Konoy que estaba dentro de una jaula. -Ya es noche, será mejor dormir- Katy dijo esto mientras que encendía un horno para calentar la habitación donde se encontraban Konoy y otros animales.

El calor del horno logró que Konoy se quedase profundamente dormido entrando en un mundo de sueños y fantasías.

Por la mañana Balto dormía en el bote abrigado por su manta, él estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la cabina del conductor sintiendo el suave viento chocar con su cara.

Aleu jugaba con Muck y Luck que a la vez eran vigilados por Boris. Balto despertó, se levantó y fue a su tazón de agua al que dio unos cuantos sorbos.

-Cuida a Aleu mientras regreso- dijo Balto a Boris tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes Balto- respondió Boris mientras que Balto emprendía el viaje hacia el pueblo.

En la veterinaria, Konoy ya había despertado, esperaba pacientemente a que Katy despertase, por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos; por un lado él quería regresar a la naturaleza, pero por otro él quería seguir junto a Katy, la vida doméstica de una noche le había parecido satisfactoria.

Las orejas de Konoy lo alertaron de que alguien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta; era Balto que comenzó a aullar suavemente, Konoy se sintió algo familiarizado así que contesto con un aullido más fuerte, lo suficiente para que Katy se despertara.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?-Katy bajó las escaleras, luego escucho el aullido de Balto que estaba afuera- parece que alguien viene a buscarte- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola Balto… ¿vienes a buscar a tu amiguito?- Balto asintió con la cabeza y entro a la casa, Katy le mostró donde se encontraba Konoy a lo que Balto la siguió con atención.

-Buenos días Konoy, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Balto.

-Mejor, gracias a que su hija me salvó la vida- Konoy respondió con mucha cortesía.

-Tienes algo que aclarar- dijo Balto dirigiendo la conversación directo al tema principal.

Konoy sabía que Balto tenía muchas dudas, y tenía una ligera idea de ellas –Como por ejemplo… ¿Por qué estoy herido?... o ¿Quién soy?... o tal vez ¿de dónde vengo?... o ¿Quién es mi manada?- Todas las preguntas que Balto tenia reservadas en su mente Konoy las acertó. –Lamento decepcionarlo señor, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada-

En ese momento Katy abrió la jaula para sacar a Konoy y que se pudiese estirar, pero Konoy había considerado escapar, las condiciones eran óptimas la puerta principal no había sido cerrada, su pata no se sentía mal, y además Katy abrió la puerta.

Konoy salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la veterinaria y comenzó a correr en la gran avenida de Nome, Balto corrió detrás de él y al pasar la puerta notó a Konoy a una distancia considerable. Balto corría detrás de Konoy acercándose poco a poco.

Para su edad Konoy tenía una velocidad superior a perros que tenían seis meses de edad, cosa que sorprendió a Balto que aún después de apresurar su paso no lograba alcanzarlo; en un momento Balto estuvo a centímetros de tomar a Konoy del pellejo del cuello con sus colmillos, pero falló, Konoy dobló una esquina esquivándolo.

Por la velocidad que llevaba Balto, no logro detenerse para girar, chocando con unos tablones que le cayeron encima.

Konoy era rápido, pero no como Balto, ya que él era adulto; pero aun así Konoy tenía una gran habilidad para esquivar obstáculos con la cual logró evadir a Balto. Pero Balto tenía otra ventaja, el conocía a Nome como a el mismo; mientras que a Konoy era como un gran laberinto en el que no existía salida.

Después de caminar por varios minutos Konoy no hallaba la salida del laberinto de altos muros de madera, lleno de desesperación Konoy giro corriendo una callejón un tanto oscuro, en él se lograba ver la salida hacia la gran avenida.

-Felicidades…- Konoy quedo petrificado ante la voz de Balto que sonaba detrás de él- encontraste al salida-

-Déjeme en paz- dijo poniéndose de un brinco viendo a Balto de frente –no dudare en pelear si es necesario-

-Yo sé que no; al igual que no dudaste en escapar de la veterinaria-

-A veces para ser libre hay que escapar… ¿No lo cree?- Konoy cambio de postura a una pasiva, viendo por encima de sus hombros.

-Pensé que no dudarías en pelear- dio Balto un poco sorprendido por su cambio de postura.

-Si em… me di cuenta que tu no tienes intenciones agresivas, además no tengo oportunidad contra un adulto…- Balto estaba a punto de decir algo pero Konoy lo interrumpió –usted me es un poco… familiar, como… ¡un lobo!-

-¿Cómo lo sabes muchacho?- Balto sabía que su pregunta era un poco obvia o tonta, pero tenía curiosidad, ¿Cómo ese pequeño sabía tanto? Ear como si leyera la mente.

-¿Bromea?- Konoy rió un poco- sus patas son muy grandes, eso es algo que no tienen los demás perros en este pueblo, y sus ojos…, bueno ¿Qué puedo decir de sus ojos que usted no sepa?, además su aullido de hace rato, bueno… sonó un poco familiar.-

-Eres un pequeño muy inteligente- dijo Balto al notar la astucia de Konoy.

-Si esto lo tranquiliza…- Konoy suspiró- no es algo que escuchara de mi de nuevo…me rindo, le diré todo lo que recuerdo-

Balto dio una gran sonrisa –Caminemos Konoy- Ambos canes salieron del callejón y caminaron por la gran avenida hasta salir del pueblo. Konoy contaba a mientras tanto a Balto lo que le sucedió.

*"Flashback"

(Seis días antes de llegar a Nome)

El sol brillaba intensamente, en el bosque los pájaros cantaban alegremente, el follaje de los árboles se movía al compás del viento. Cerca de un árbol estaba Konoy tendido en el suelo.

-Que golpe tan duro, ¿Qué pasó?- Konoy se encontraba confundido, un gran golpe en la cabeza lo limitaba a recordar.

Konoy se levantó y comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque, el viento acariciaba su cara trayendo consigo varios olores como el de troncos de diferentes árboles, hierbas, conejos, y uno que otro armiño.

A lo lejos un conejo se metió entre unos matorrales, Konoy no tenía mucha hambre, pero aun así su instinto lo impulsaba a cazar acechando al conejo que no se había percatado de la presencia del lobezno.

Konoy caminaba lentamente cuidando cada paso acercándose más a su presa, a una distancia considerable Konoy observó al conejo que aún no se percataba de él. Konoy se lanzó al conejo que trató de huir, pero era demasiado tarde, los colmillos de Konoy se habían clavado en su yugular, la muerte no fue rápida, pero no tardó mucho en que el conejo dejase de forcejear.

Después de saciar su hambre, Konoy escondió el conejo y siguió su camino hasta llegar la noche. Pero esta no lo detuvo, de hecho lo alentó a seguir caminando y corriendo en el bosque iluminado por el resplandor de la gran luna.

Con la llegada de la noche varias criaturas nocturnas salieron de sus escondites a cazar. Konoy aullaba a la luna con gran sentimiento sintiéndose sumamente feliz.

Al amanecer Konoy dormía plácidamente sobre unas hojas secas dentro de una cueva de poco tamaño, pero lo suficiente para él.

Se dispuso a salir de su cueva y continuar con su viaje sin rumbo, el cielo era algo nublado, pero el sol se asomaba algunas veces. Konoy camino en el bosque husmeando algunos árboles descubriendo nuevos olores.

Durante los siguientes dos días Konoy jugueteaba persiguiendo a los armiños, había cazado dos conejos más y siempre en las noches buscaba a la luna para aullarle la canción de los lobos.

Al amanecer del cuarto día en el bosque, Konoy despertó dentro de un tronco hueco, al salir de él, percibió un olor similar al suyo, pero lejos de ser un pariente; algo era seguro, no era amigable.

Konoy se alejó de esa zona lo más pronto posible, internándose más en el bosque al punto en el que se perdió.

A dos horas de percibir el olor, Konoy sintió la necesidad de comer, no lo había hecho en varias horas y el hambre se pronunciaba más. Entró a un claro en el bosque husmeando los rincones buscando algún desafortunado conejo.

El viento sopló fuertemente estremeciendo al bosque, con el aire Konoy sintió el olor extraño a una corta distancia.

-¿Estás perdido?- un perro de cacería con múltiples cicatrices y heridas en su rostro y cuerpo se acercaba peligrosamente a Konoy.

Konoy observaba cuidadosamente el panorama, se disponía a escapar cuando de pronto, otros dos perros salieron de entre la oscuridad del bosque a los lados de Konoy.

-Es un perro pequeño, ¿no lo cree jefe?- el perro a la izquierda de Konoy era manso, café y con manchas negras en su cuerpo, no era muy listo, pero era muy bueno en la pelea.

-No importa, piensa un poco; con esa piel extraña, nuestro amo nos recompensara maravillosamente- el perro a la derecha de Konoy era un perro albino, era un tanto más pequeños que el anterior, pero era más inteligente y tenía unos dientes muy afilados.

-Den la señal- el perro jefe era un perro mediano color negro y tenía más experiencia en combates cuerpo a cuerpo que los dos perros anteriores, el tenia las ventajas de sus dos compañeros y siempre era elogiado por ellos.

Konoy se sentía acorralado, no podía tratar de escapar, era simplemente un suicidio. Uno de los perros comenzó a ladrar, acción que recibió respuesta de una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

De la espesura del bosque, un hombre alto y fuerte salió maldiciendo y hablando solo, tenía una barba grande y ojos color café, una voz ronca y detrás de él colgaban pieles de animales muertos y un gran rifle.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo el cazador con una sonrisa que mostro sus dientes amarillos – no es muy grande… pero tal vez si lo cuidamos de grande valdrá mucho.-

Konoy se sacudía vigorosamente tratando se soltarse da la gran mano de aquel hombre que lo había tomado del pellejo de su cuello. En un intento desesperado de escapar, Konoy mordió con todas su fuerzas al cazador sintiendo su sangre caliente fluir.

Calló al suelo, el cazador maldijo a Konoy que salió corriendo directo a la maleza, tomó su arma que colgaba de su espalda, apuntó y de aquel rifle se escuchó un estruendo similar al de un relámpago cayendo a un árbol en una noche de tormenta.

Konoy cayó al suelo dando un gemido después de sentir un proyectil caliente rozar su pata liberando la sangre que había en ella, pero se levantó rápidamente al escuchar los ladridos de los perros. Cojeo durante unos metros hasta hallarse en un acantilado sin salida, los tres perros aparecieron frente a él como un relámpago, debajo al agua de un rio fluía estrepitosamente.

-Se acabó el escape, mocoso- dijo el perro jefe

-Si… no tienes salida- lo relevó el perro manso.

Konoy se paró de manera pacífica frente a ellos, como si no corriese peligro alguno.

-Bah, parece que me han atrapado; ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?,- dijo tranquilamente –ustedes serán la deshonra de los perros cazadores, dejaron a un lobo de tres meses escapar-

-¡¿De qué hablas niño¡? – el perro mediano enfureció

-¡No hablen, solo atrápenlo!- el jefe gritó lanzándose a Konoy, pero este se aventó al abismo; el perro trató de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logro deteniéndose justo en la orilla del acantilado, Konoy cayó a la turbulenta agua.

-Parece que escapó jefe- dijo uno de los perros.

El perro jefe lleno de ira mordió el flanco del perro que habló, sacando de su garganta un chillido. Los tres perros se retiraron.

Konoy se vio atrapado en una gran turbulencia que lo jalaba hacia el fondo del rio, la corriente se hacía cada vez más fuerte, algunos troncos y ramas flotaban, Konoy nado y nado hasta alcanzar un tronco que flotaba cerca de él, el rio arrastro a Konoy cientos de metros hasta que logró saltar a la orilla,

Mojado pero a salvo Konoy caminó rio arriba durante varias horas, la noche comenzaba, pero eso no le preocupaba a Konoy, sino una tormenta de nieve se avecinaba.

Konoy tenía hambre y frio, además estaba adolorido de su pata que sangraba incesantemente, la tormenta se posó sobre de él cubriendo cada centímetro de suelo con nieve

Después de unos minutos, Konoy se metió en un árbol hueco, y ya dentro de él se quedó profundamente dormido. La noche terminaba, Konoy despertó y aún con un poco de tormenta sobre de él se encaminó hacia adelante, no se detuvo, subió un monte de nieve, pero dolido y cansado se desmayó cayendo, Konoy en las faldas de esa pequeña montaña miró un bosque y trató de arrastrarse hasta el, pero no lo logró; recostado en la nieve miraba al cielo esperando su muerte quedándose paralizado por el frio.

*"Fin de flashback"


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno, tercer capítulo, tengo que decir que estuve un poco falto de tiempo, se acabaron las vacaciones :(, pero espero que les guste, y si algo me falla porfa. digan, jeje, dejen comentarios y disfruten.**

* * *

Una nueva familia.

Konoy terminó de contar su historia en el bosque, Balto lo observaba con detenimiento. ¿Sería cierto que ese pequeño sobreviviera a esos eventos?, y más importante, su procedencia era realmente desconocida para él, estaba solo, sin clan ni familia, Balto pensó profundamente, se había sentido identificado, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su madre, aquella loba blanca que lo protegía desde otro mundo.

Al llegar al bote, Balto encontró a Boris cuidando a Aleu.

-¿Usted vive aquí?- Konoy seguía a Balto subiendo por el puente de madera.

-Sí...- suspiró- Balto vivía en ese bote desde que era pequeño, lo llamaba hogar y al estar siempre en él lo hacía sentir realmente aliviado. –Es viejo pero es cálido aún en las noches más frías… ¿te gusta? Aquí dormirás mientras que estés con nosotros-

-Balto, al fin regresaste- el ganso se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al mestizo –Aleu se cansó y se quedó dormida-

-¿Dónde están Muck y Luck?-

-Ellos se fueron hace poco, dijeron que regresaría al bosque… - Boris vio a Konoy que se ocultaba entre las patas de Balto -Hola pequeño-

-Oh, casi lo olvido, Boris te presento a Konoy-

-Hola Konoy, soy el tío Boris- El ganso se acercó al lobezno para verlo mejor, pero este se asustó y retrocedió-

-Parece que das miedo Boris- Balto trató de tranquilizar a Konoy y con una pata lo empujó para adelante- No te preocupes, el tío Boris será como tu niñera-

-¿Un ganso?- Konoy habló al fin

-Sí, él fue quien me crio cuando yo era pequeño-

-¿Konoy, porque no vas y conoces un poco el barco? –El ganso se dirigió a Konoy que felizmente aceptó con la cabeza y comenzó a husmear de pies a cabeza el bote. Balto y Boris se quedaron en la cubierta charlando.

Konoy bajó unas escaleras que daban a la parte inferior del barco, dentro no existía mucha luz, algunos orificios en el casco del barco la dejaban entrar como un taladro en la oscuridad, al fondo de la cabina, se encontraba un viejo colchón, era duro como una roca, los resortes oxidados la volvían aún más incómoda, Konoy la rodeó un par de veces olfateándola, luego se subió y se acomodó, notó que era cálida, aún si era incómoda era un gran lugar para reposar.

En la cubierta del barco Balto y Boris charlaban en voz baja para que Konoy no escuchase.

-Balto, ¿acaso piensas que se quedará?-

-Tranquilo Boris, será temporalmente, encontraremos una manada que quiera adoptarlo-

-¿Y si no encontramos la dichosa manada?, sabes que los humanos no quieren a los lobos-

-Me quisieron a mí-

-Pero por lo que hiciste Balto, si no lo notaste a tu hija Aleu no la quieren, aun siendo tu hija-

-Alguien la querrá, yo estoy seguro de eso-

-Si Balto, pero ellas es parte lobo, a diferencia de Konoy que si es raza pura, su instinto es mayor, lo que lo vuelve peligroso-

-Tranquilízate Boris, no pasará nada-

Konoy subió las escaleras encontrando a Balto y Boris, pero no puso mucha importancia a su plática y salió del barco.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Balto notó a Konoy

-Solo pienso dar una vuelta, necesito despejarme un rato-

-Te acompañaré- Balto se acercó a Konoy – ¿podrías cuidar a Aleu?-

-Por supuesto Balto- el ganso contestó-

Ambos lobos salieron del barco y se dirigieron al pueblo, Balto tenía una idea que no había mencionado a Boris. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del barco Balto se dirigió a Konoy usando una voz baja.

-Lo pensé un poco, y creo que es buena idea, iremos con mi compañera Jenna, y hablare con ella, no te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo- Balto miraba Konoy con una mirada de cómplice, esperando que resultara.

Los dos lobos entraron al pueblo y caminaron por varios minutos por los estrechos callejones de Nome, Konoy husmeaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que llegaron frente a una gran casa, antes de entrar Balto mostró a Konoy a lo lejos una choza con forma de granero.

-Mira Konoy, ese lugar es el cuarto de calderas, ahí los perros de trineo descansan después de competencias o duros días de trabajo, también hacemos reuniones en las que nos expresamos libremente.-

Después de estas palabras Balto rascó la puerta y ladró un par de veces; un par de minutos después salió la misma niña, que feliz de ver a Balto lo abrazó con gran fuerza, Konoy los observaba desde una distancia un poco lejana, esa pequeña humana quería mucho a Balto realmente.

Seguido de la niña la Husky de pelaje rojo salió, contenta de ver a Balto se lanzó a él y lo lengüeteó varias veces, dentro de aquella casa se escuchaban unas voces.

-¡Rosy, entra a comer!-

-¡Ya voy mamá!-

La niña entró nuevamente a la casa dejando a Jenna y a Balto afuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Balto?, pensé que vendrías más tarde-

-Vine a visitarte antes, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada malo solo que traje a…-Balto notó la ausencia de Konoy

-¿A quién?- Jenna rio al ver a Balto confundido buscando a Konoy, que salió de la sala de calderas lleno de hollín en todo su cuerpo, que en vez de ser blanco era completamente negro.

Jenna y Balto rieron al ver a Konoy de color negro en vez de blanco, que apenado se trató de sacudir cubriendo a Balto y Jenna con el mismo hollín. Esta vez fue Konoy quien reía.

-Muy gracioso jovencito- Jenna habló con su dulce voz sacudiéndose.

-Konoy, ¿te importaría esperar unos minutos mientras que Jenna y yo hablamos?-

Balto y Jenna se alejaron unos metros caminando, Konoy esperaba pacientemente sentado, le gustaba sentir la nieve, por lo que para pasar el tiempo se tiraba y rodaba sobre de ella riendo, una gran figura tapó el sol que lo deslumbraba, asustado Konoy se levantó de un brinco encontrando frente a él un perro viejo, con una cara cansada y arrugada por la edad.

-Un pequeño lobo blanco, no había visto uno en toda mi vida- el pero viejo habló lentamente -¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?-

La timidez de Konoy regresó dejándolo estupefacto.

-Yo, yo solo…- Konoy había perdido el habla.

-Oh, señor Duque- Balto se acercó al gran perro seguido por Jenna.

-Balto, han pasado algunos meses, ¿cómo se encuentra usted?-

-Muy bien señor, muchas gracias por su interés-

El perro viejo miro nuevamente a Konoy. –Trajiste a un pequeño lobo según lo veo-

-Es una larga historia señor, pero pienso contarla en una reunión.-

-Entonces que así se haga- el perro viejo dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ya en la tarde los perros de Nome se habían reunido en la gran sala de calderas, Konoy esperaba afuera tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía dentro pegándose a las paredes de madera que eran huecas por la vejez.

-Y que pasará, no podemos aceptar a un lobo en el pueblo Balto, sabes que hay riesgos para los humanos- uno de los perros habló.

-Yo fui aceptado por ustedes y los humanos, saben que ser lobo no es peligroso para ustedes y los humanos, además el aún es pequeño-

-Pero contigo fue diferente, tú eres parte perro, los instintos asesinos de lobo son suprimidos, a diferencia del pequeño tu puedes controlarte, no sabemos qué sucederá si de mayor se vuelve peligroso-

-El no será peligroso, yo lo enseñaré a no ser agresivo-

-Pero Balto, tú no puedes hacer que sus instintos se desvanezcan, sin contar que no conocemos su procedencia, ¿y si su manada lo encuentra, el pueblo entero se vería en peligro con una manada de lobos a las afueras-

-Él no tiene familia, no lo podeos dejar a su merced en el bosque, hay cazadores y animales salvajes-

Los perros discutían creando una gran conmoción y haciendo inentendible la discusión, Konoy trataba de escuchar con más atención, pero no lograba escuchar.

-¡Orden, orden!- el perro más viejo gritó –hemos escuchado sus puntos de vista, todos son aceptables, pero aún no sabemos que hacer-

-Yo sé que hacer- Balto se animó- después de una larga platica con mi compañera Jenna antes de esta reunión pensamos en la posibilidad de adoptar al pequeño Konoy-

-¿Qué?- todos los perros hablaron en coro.

-Piénsenlo, si adopto a Konoy y los humanos nos ven tranquilos junto a él sabrán que no es peligroso y que pueden confiar en él, además no creo que alguno de ustedes tenga una idea mejor-

Los perros murmuraban sin parar, algunos estaban de acuerdo con su idea.

-Si Balto lo quiere así yo lo acepto, y espero que ahora ustedes lo hagan-

La idea fue sometida a votación, pero no tuvo muchos votos en contra.

Fuera del cuarto de calderas Konoy se quedó paralizado de la impresión, no lo podía creer, se sentía feliz como nunca, su soledad realmente terminaría, se sentía feliz, tenía ganas de gritar, aullar, correr, su felicidad se había elevado a unos niveles muy grandes.

-Haz pasar al pequeño- se escuchó la voz del perro mayor, y la puerta se abrió –pasa Konoy- los perros lo observaban fijamente, Konoy caminó directamente a Balto con la cabeza gacha para evitar la mirada de los perros. Al llegar junto a Balto se escondió entre sus patas.

-Konoy, desde hoy eres mi hijo, y Jenna será tu madre-

-Ehm…- Konoy trató de hablar – ¿podría llamarlos… tíos?, es más cómodo para mí-

-Como tú quieras, desde hoy somos familia- Balto lo miraba con ternura y compasión, los perros ladraron de felicidad, y celebraban al nuevo miembro del pueblo.

Los perros de la reunión se fueron retirando por la llegada del atardecer, Jenna los dejó al escuchar la llamada de Rosy, la pequeña niña que siempre abría la puerta. Los dos lobos se quedaron sentados hasta que todos los demás perros se fueron.

-¿Tío Balto, le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Adelante Konoy-

-¿Por qué decidió adoptarme?-

-¿Sabes? A mí de pequeño me hubiese gustado que me adoptasen, me sentí identificado contigo, y no quería que fueras huérfano como yo-

-¿Es porque usted es mitad lobo?-

-Sí, verás yo fui adoptado por Boris cuando era pequeño, yo no sabía de mi familia o mi procedencia dentro de una tormenta de nieve, Boris apareció y me dio refugio, después de eso me trajo hasta Nome, con la esperanza de que alguien me adoptara, pero no sucedió, por lo que él decidió cuidarme por largo tiempo, yo no era aceptado por los perros adultos, incluso los otros cachorros me hacían a un lado; crecí y algunos humanos se acostumbraron a mi presencia, pero no era suficiente como para que me consideraran.

Hace diez meses una terrible epidemia de difteria cayó sobre Nome infectando a los niños y unos pocos adultos; los doctores propusieron una cuarentena para evitar la propagación. Mediante una carrera los humanos buscaron a los perros más rápidos para enviarlos en un trineo, yo me metí en la carrera y la gané, pero un perro evitó que fuese aceptado. Durante un par de días los perros elegidos para el viaje pasaron por todos los puntos del control, pero desaparecieron dentro de una tormenta muy fuerte y espesa- Balto dio una pequeña risa –como en la que llegaste a este pueblo-

Los dos lobos salieron del cuarto de calderas, y se encaminaron al bote, ambos se sentían alegres, Aleu y sus hermanos debían saber sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia. Balto continuó su historia

-Nadie sabía dónde podían estar, los niños empeoraban a cada minuto, mi compañera Jenna estaba preocupada por su humana, su alegría se había desvanecido completamente, me dispuse a buscarlos, pase más de medio día buscándolos hasta hallarlos a unas cuantas millas del pueblo, el perro guía segado por el egoísmo, no permitió que los ayudase, intentando iniciar una pelea a la que me negué, el cayó por un barranco, su ira era mayor, se adelantó a nosotros y llenó los arboles con las mismas marcas que yo use para orientarme, gracias a Jenna encontramos el pueblo una dura noche, y llegando al fin fui reconocido por primera vez en mi estancia en Nome, gracias al apoyo de Boris y Jenna logré salir adelante. No quiero que tú seas rechazado por los perros del pueblo, solo por ser lobo, todos somos canes, y no somos muy diferentes.-

Al terminar su historia, ambos llegaron al bote donde Boris yacía dormido junto con Aleu, Konoy subió al barco tras de Balto que se metió dentro de su manta, la noche había llegado, Konoy dio un último vistazo al cielo buscando la luna.

Konoy bajó las escaleras llegando a aquella vieja cama que lo acobijó completamente, como en días anteriores Konoy aulló a la luna, se había convertido en algo diario, se sentía protegido las noches, pero… pensó en aquella maravillosa familia que lo había adoptado reconociéndolo como su hijo, por un mestizo con un buen corazón.

* * *

**Como dije terminaron las vacaciones, lo que significa que no tendré tiempo para sacar siguiente capítulo, pero tratare de escribir en ratos libres, _si tardo mucho en subir, ruego tengan_ paciencia. Chao :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeje**,** pués al fin he regresado, he estado muy atareado, y pues fué un poco dificil encontrar un momento para esto, pero yá estoy aquí, y pues nada, espero que disfruten el capítulo, y espero sus opiniones y sugerencias con los brazos abiertos.**

**Disfruten el capítulo, y hasta la proxima.**

**:D **

* * *

Cap. 4. Un amor inesperado.

EL gran sol se alzaba sobre las grandes montañas acariciando el suelo con sus suaves rayos de luz, el viento soplaba tenuemente trayendo consigo los dulces aromas del amanecer.

El invierno terminaba, y aunque aún faltaban un par de semanas, la cálida primavera se hacía presente derritiendo la nieve y los cascos de hielo, dejando florecer la poca vegetación joven llenando el paisaje de un hermoso e intenso color verde.

Dentro de aquel hermoso paisaje el pueblo de Nome se encontraba lleno de vida y felicidad; a primeras horas ya había gente en las calles, niños jugando con sus perros o con otros niños por las calles, la alegría podía encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina.

Una gran multitud de gente se abultaba en la avenida principal justo frente a la estación de correos, frente a esta, había sido colocada una gran plataforma donde un hombre de edad adulta subió acompañado de un perro igualmente viejo.

-¡Hoy serán elegidos los nuevos integrantes caninos de nuestro venerable equipo de correo de este hermoso pueblo, los dueños de los perros que estén interesados en participar podrán inscribirlos dentro de la estación!- El hombre viejo habló por medio de un megáfono para que la gente lo escuchase.

Varia gente con perros tanto jóvenes como adultos se aproximaba a la entrada de la estación, que su perro pudiese formar parte del equipo de correo era un gran honor que era admirado por toda la gente en Nome.

-¡La carrera que elegirá a los perros comenzará en una hora!- volvió a sonar la voz del hombre antes de bajar de la plataforma.

El movimiento en Nome era mayor que otros días normales.

A varios pasos alejado de la estación de correos, Balto, platicaba con dos perros más pequeños y jóvenes que él; aquellos dos desconocidos, eran dos machos jóvenes de color rojizo y blanquecino como su compañera Jenna. Los dos jóvenes yacían parados frente a Balto que se había sentado sobre la espesa nieve.

-¡Wow, no lo puedo creer papá!- el perro con el color más claro de los jóvenes estaba realmente emocionado -por fin tendré la oportunidad para entrar al equipo de correo-.

-Solo espero que no te tropieces antes de llegar a la meta Kodi, porque eso sería realmente terrible.- el otro joven se burló de él.

-Deja de molestarme Dingo, eso no me sucederá-

-Mmm, tal vez, pero solo si no volteas a ver a Dusty corriendo junto a ti- una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Dingo.

Kodi se sonrojó mirando a Dingo, y gruñendo respondió.

-Ya te dije que no me molestes o si no...- fue interrumpido por Dingo.

-¿O si no que?- Dingo se preparó en posición de combate esperando un pequeño enfrentamiento con su hermano.

-Hijos, hijos basta- Balto interrumpió a ambos antes de que sucediera algo, -Dingo deja de molestar a tu hermano, yo creo en él, no le sucederá nada; además si él está enamorado, no es de tu incumbencia, hasta que él lo decida- estas palabras sonrojaron aún más a Kodi.

Kodi le mostró la lengua a su hermano Dingo, el cual le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Mucha suerte en la carrera Kodi- una voz femenina se logró escuchar detrás de Balto -tu padre y yo te apoyaremos todo el tiempo- Jenna se acercó sentándose junto a Balto frotando su cabeza cariñosamente al pecho de este.

-Hola mamá- dijeron Dingo y Kodi al unísono.

-Sé que podrás tener ese puesto, te lo puedo asegurar- Jenna sonrió después de estas palabras.

-Gracias mamá, no los defraudaré- respondió Kodi al sentir el apoyo de su madre.

-Yo sé que no hijo-

-¡Ja!, no lo hará solamente si no tropieza a la mitad de la carrera.- Dingo volvió a burlarse de Kodi.

-¡Dingo!- exclamó Jenna -te dije que si salías te peinaras- Jenna sabía que a Dingo le molestaba que ella lo peinase, y más en público, y para vengarse de las burlas que hacía a su hermano, Jenna lamió su pata derecha y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Dingo peinándolo ridículamente hacia al frete; Balto y Kodi rieron sin parar al ver esa escena.

-Ya mamá déjame- Dingo usó su pata para alborotar nuevamente su pelo de su cabeza.

-Por cierto amor, ¿dónde está la otra corredora?- Jenna volteó a ver a Balto que yacía en el suelo riendo junto con Kodi.

-¿Dusty?- Balto estaba adolorido por tanto reír, pero hizo un esfuerzo por responder. -Ella está con las chicas, no creo que tarden; después de eso, los cuatro perros continuaron charlando.

A tres calles a lo lejos, entre las calles caminaban tres hembras jóvenes como Dingo y Kodi, una de ellas era de pelaje rojo y blanco como sus hermanos, con un cuerpo torneado como el de Jenna, solo que más robusto como el de Balto con ojos color marrón, a su izquierda se caminaba una Husky color gris y blanco del tamaño de la primera con sus ojos color azul grisáceo, la tercera era color gris casi completamente, con ojos azules, y con un cuerpo similar al de la primera; las tres hembras reían mientras que caminaban.

-Ya Saba, dinos ¿quién te gusta?- la segunda joven se dirigió a la primera hembra de color rojo y blanco.

-Ahhh, si tanto insistes diré- la joven se sonrojó más que su pelaje antes de hablar -pues, yo me he sentido últimamente atraída por Jake-

-¿¡Jake!?- la otras dos hembras peguntaron al mismo tiempo al escuchar la respuesta de Saba.

-¿Y qué es lo que te atrae de él?- preguntó la tercera

-Pues...pues, su mirada, es hermosa; y su voz, tiene una voz muy varonil que le queda perfecto a ese fuerte y marcado cuerpo suyo, eso lo vuelve un macho realmente atractivo.-

Las otras dos la miraron boquiabiertas, extrañadas por la descripción de Saba.

-Pero eso no será posible- dijo la segunda -porque según lo que he escuchado Jake se siente atraído hacia Aleu- mencionó la segunda

-No digas eso Dusty- dijo la tercera- yo no quiero a Jake, además no sería posible porque...- Aleu fue interrumpida por Saba.

-Porque Aleu quiere a Konoy- se burló, el carácter de Aleu cambió repentinamente.

-Saba, ya les he mencionado y aclarado numerosas veces a todos que Konoy y yo nos queremos como familia solamente- Aleu aclaró frente a ellas.

-Pero Aleu, Konoy te protege demasiado, podría casi jurar que él está enamorado de ti, no deja que los demás machos se te acerque demasiado- Dusty mencionó para dar su punto de vista.

-Konoy me quiere como si fuese de su propia familia, y está agradecido por lo que hice por él en el pasado, él no quiere que me suceda nada malo, por eso me sobreprotege no es por lo que ustedes están pensando- Aleu siguió caminando hasta dar media vuelta en una esquina.

-Y si no es Konoy, ¿quién es?- preguntaron Saba y Dusty al mismo tiempo.

-La verdad, es que nunca lo había pensado- Aleu las miró a ambas, que no estaban satisfechas con su respuesta. Las tres continuaron caminando hasta dar otra vuelta en una esquina viendo la entrada hacia la calle principal.

-¿Qué tal tu Dusty?- preguntó Saba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Dusty automáticamente se sonrojó, no quería decir nada, y mucho menos frente a ellas dos.

-Descuida Dusty, no diremos nada a nadie- mencionó Aleu muy comprensivamente

-¡Si no diremos nada a nadie que Kodi te gusta!- Saba alzó la voz, casi se escuchó en toda la calle, afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie, solo ellas tres.

-¡¿Qué?!- el sonrojo se Dusty de hizo más intenso, y su cara hervía de vergüenza, por el contrario Aleu y Saba reían -¿cómo lo saben?-

-Es obvio Dusty, siempre que te acercas a él te sonrojas, y te pones nerviosa- Aleu dijo aún sin parar de reír.

-Eso no es cierto- Dusty trató de defenderse aunque ya la habían descubierto.

-Claro que sí- dijo Aleu muy segura -y te lo voy a demostrar... ¡Hola Kodi, Hola Dingo!- gritó al ver a sus hermanos a varios metros de distancia de donde ellas se encontraban, ellos la escucharon y voltearon al verlas.

-O por dios- dijo Dusty nerviosa

-Actúa normal Dusty, que no se note- Saba y Aleu habían comprobado su teoría del amor de Dusty hacia Kodi.

Las tres de acercaban cada vez más; los nervios de Dusty incrementaban conforme se acercaban a Kodi, pero ella hacía un intento de controlarse. Al llegar junto a ellos, todos se dieron un cálido saludo.

-Mucha suerte Dusty, a los dos le irá genial en la carrera, ya lo verán- dijo emocionada Jenna.

-Gracias por su apoyo- Dusty estaba muy feliz por los ánimos que les daban aunque no fueran de su familia. Los siete perros continuaron charlando por un rato más.

-¡La carrera comenzará en media hora, los concursantes deben estar preparados!-

-Falta media hora y ese flojo aún no ha llegado- Dingo se quejó.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, ya debería estar aquí- le siguió Aleu

En ese momento Jenna y Balto se retiraban, pero Balto volteó antes de seguir caminando. -Tráiganlo, si es necesario despiértenlo- Balto mostro una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro antes de dar media vuelta.

-Ya escucharon a papá, vamos- Aleu mostró la misma sonrisa maliciosa de su padre.

-Kodi, Dusty, ustedes quédense, no queremos que se cansen antes de la carrera.- Saba dio media vuelta y se marchó detrás de sus hermanos; que al alcanzarlos ella reía entre dientes.

-¿Que sucede Saba?- preguntó Dingo curioso por la risa de su hermana.

-Se quedaron solos- respondió con una voz de doble sentido.

Los tres perros se dirigieron caminando hacia el viejo bote a las afueras de Nome, reían y jugueteaban haciendo bromas sobre Kodi y Dusty. Al estar más cerca del bote bajaron so tono de voz para acercarse más sigilosamente.

-No hagan ruido- dijo Aleu en voz baja subiendo lentamente la tabla vieja que conectaba la cubierta del barco.

-Jeje, esto será divertido- Saba seguía a Aleu dejando al final a Dingo que subió lentamente como si cazara algún conejo haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Los tres perros murmuraban mientras que caminaban lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de la bajada de las escaleras que daba a la parte inferior del barco.

-Está abajo- murmuró Aleu nuevamente mientras que bajaba las escaleras.

Bajando las escaleras interiores del barco vieron aquel viejo colchón olvidado iluminado por los pocos rayos solares, sobre de él se encontraba echado un majestuoso lobo blanco como la nieve, su cuerpo era casi completamente el de un adulto, con patas grandes y fuertes, colmillos muy blancos y con un gran filo, poderosas piernas, y una espalda y torso marcados por sus músculos.; la pequeña bola de pelos de ocho meses atrás se había convertido en un poderoso y magnifico lobo de raza pura.

Rodeando al colchón y al lobo se colocaron Aleu, Dingo y Saba con una sonrisa en su rostro iluminada por la poca luz del interior.

-¿Listos?- susurró Aleu

-Listos- respondieron sus acompañantes.

-Uno, dos, tres... ¡Konoy!- gritaron al mismo tiempo llenado la habitación con un fuerte eco espantando a varias aves que emigraban al norte que se habían alojado cerca del bote.

El lobo saltó espantado golpeándose con una madera vieja que se quebró con el impacto de su cabeza. Los tres perros rieron a carcajadas por la broma pesada que acababan de ejecutar perfectamente.

-Muy graciosos ¿no?- Konoy bostezó y se quejó de su golpe sobándose la cabeza con su pata.

-Debiste ver tu cara- los tres aun no paraban de reír.

-¿Porque me despertaron? ¿Acaso es mi cumpleaños?- Konoy se estiró haciendo tronar su espalda.

-De ser tu cumpleaños habríamos usado agua- repuso Dingo -pero si quieres podríamos usarla ahora mismo.

-Yo podría lanzarte ahora mismo al lago Dingo, no me tientes- Konoy puso una cara de atrevimiento asustando a Dingo.

-Hoy es la carrera de Dusty y Kodi para entrar al equipo de correos, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?- Aleu se acercó a las escaleras preparándose para subir.

-Rayos, de verdad lo olvidé- Konoy se apresuró a las escaleras saliendo detrás de Aleu.

Los cuatro salieron del bote, a diferencia de cuando entraron, no usaron la rampa, esta vez saltaron desde la borda hacia el suelo, la caída era de al menos tres metros, pero ellos saltaron como si se tratase de un juego.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo Saba al caminar junto con sus hermanos -hagamos una carrera hasta el pueblo- movió la cola

- No hay problema- le siguió Dingo con el mismo gesto -además estoy lleno de energía, me siento fenomenal.

-¿Konoy, juegas?- preguntó Aleu curiosa.

-Yo paso, no quiero correr- respondió con una cara de fastidio.

-Agua fiestas, nunca quieres corres, solo te quedas observando todo el tiempo, si alguien me lo preguntase diría que nunca has corrido en tu vida- Dingo gruñó

-Correr solo es una pérdida de energía-

-Y para que usas esa energía, nunca corres, duermes hasta tarde, y solo te desvelas para aullar a un astro que no está vivo-

Konoy gruño, él y Dingo se miraron a los ojos, su mirada penetrante revelaba una pelea próxima.

-¿No tendrás miedo Konoy?- Aleu se metió entre los dos para calmarlos.

-Acepto- dijo Konoy al fin - pero no volveré a hacerlo si no quiero-

Los cuatro se colocaron en una posición de salida para correr. -La meta será la entrada del pueblo- dijo Aleu.

-El último en llegar debe merecer un castigo ¿no lo creen?- preguntó Dingo

-El ultimo que llegue tendrá que...- Saba pensó por unos instantes hasta que por fin respondió- Ya lo sé, el ultimo que llegue deberá declarar su amor a quien se sienta atraído.-

-Acepto- dijeron los tres al unísono, y se posicionaron una vez más para salir corriendo; Nome se encontraba a trescientos cincuenta metros, por lo que sería una carrera corta pero interesante.

-Uno, dos... ¡tres!- gritó Dingo, los cuatro salieron disparados a gran velocidad.

Al frente Aleu sacaba ventaja sobre de Saba por la distancia de su cuello a su nariz, y Dingo corría nariz con nariz junto a Saba, los últimos veinte metros corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas podían aguantar, hasta que Aleu llegó victoriosa frente a sus hermanos; lo tres estaban agitados.

-Ese tonto- Aleu se quejó al mirar hacia atrás respirando rápidamente por la perdida de energía. Dingo y Saba no sabía de lo que hablaba hasta que voltearon a ver.

-No lo creo, nos mintió- Dingo se quejó, a lo lejos Konoy caminaba a un paso lento como si paseara, su forma de caminar demostraba flojera, lo que hacía que Dingo y las chicas se sintieran más frustradas.

-Tranquilízate Dingo- jadeó Saba tratando de ignorar la forma en que Konoy se burlaba de ellos. -Konoy perdió la carrera, y al mismo tiempo la apuesta- una leve sonrisa creció en su cansado rostro.

Konoy llegó un minuto después tranquilamente con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro; mientras que por el otro lado se acercaban Kodi y Dusty juntos.

-Aquí vienen los tortolos- Konoy llegó junto a ellos finalmente.

-Perdiste la carrera Konoy- Dingo mencionó con un aliento de victoria -ahora es hora de cumplir el reto- Kodi y Dusty llegaron junto a ellos.

-Hola Konoy- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego miraron a los demás que se notaban cansados, ya que aún jadeaban levemente.

-¿Que sucede?- Kodi preguntó -parece que corrieron un maratón.

-Nada Kodi, solamente hicimos una carrera con Konoy y...- Dingo fue interrumpido

-¡¿Corrieron con Konoy?!- Kodi se emocionó y decepcionó al mismo tiempo -yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad.- Kodi gustaba de hacer carreras y competir con otros perros, pero nunca había corrido contra de Konoy.

-Sí, pero al final el no quiso correr, ya lo conoces- rió Dingo

-Jeje, bueno, eso no importa, mucha suerte en la carrera primito- Konoy se acercó a Kodi y puso su pata sobre su cabeza amistosamente.- sé que te irá bien a pesar de lo que te diga Dingo, igualmente a ti Dusty, sé que el puesto será suyo; apostaría mi pelaje a que ganarán-

-Y hablando de apuestas- mencionó Saba al recordar el motivo de su pequeña carrera.

-¿Y a quién le dirás?- preguntó Dingo -acaso no será Ale...?-

Dingo no pudo terminar la frase cuando su cara era presionada sobre la nieve por la poderosa pata de Konoy.

-He aclarado varias veces que Aleu y yo no somos..., bueno, ya sabes- Aleu miró a Konoy esperando que no dijera aquella palabra que los molestaba tanto.

-Pero ustedes dos...- Konoy presionó fuertemente a Dingo hundiendo su cara en la nieve, luego lo dejó libre. -aun no entiendo como sin hacer ejercicio puedes ser tan frente- Dingo se reincorporó.

-¿Y quién será?- Saba preguntó curiosa.

-La verdad es que jamás lo había pensado- Konoy respondió

-...- Dingo fue interrumpido.

-¡La carrera comenzará en cinco minutos, todos los concursantes junto con sus dueños diríjanse a la línea de salida!-

-¡Oh!, parece que es hora- dijo Dusty, que junto con Kodi se retiraron hacia una multitud de alrededor de diez perros que serían los concursantes de aquella carrera.

Los cuatro restantes caminaron hasta hallar un lugar apartado para observar la carrera.

-¿Dónde está tío Balto?- preguntó Konoy a sus hermanos.

-Debe estar con mamá, creo que no tardarán- respondió Aleu mirando hacia al frente buscando a su hermano y a su amiga.

-En ese caso- Konoy se recostó sobre la nieve como si fuese a dormir una siesta.

-Espero que Kodi no se desmaye, escuche que la carrera será más larga- Dingo afirmó, lo que hizo que Konoy entre abriera su ojo izquierdo desconfiado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Dingo?, además tu casi no apoyas a Kodi, ¿porque esa preocupación repentina?- Kodi dijo entre dientes

-¿Tan extraño es escucharme decir eso?- preguntó Dingo un poco confuso, en todo caso se trataba de su hermano, él siempre se preocupaba, pero también era muy bromista, lo que lo hacía molestar a su hermano la mayoría de las veces.

-La verdad es que si es muy extraño- afirmaron sus hermanas y Konoy.

-¡La carrera comenzará en un minuto!, ¡todos los perros a sus puestos ¡-

Kodi había sido posicionado justo al lado de Dusty, los perros habían sido colocados casi simétricamente dando espacio entre si para evitar tropiezos, o que se lastimasen unos con los otros al salir.

A lo lejos sonó un gran disparo que despertó a Konoy, los perros de la carrera salieron rápidamente hacia el primer punto de la carrera.

Este punto consistía de la entrada principal de Nome hasta la playa rodeando una cabina que había sido colocada anteriormente al inicio de la carrera, luego los perros correrían por toda la orilla de la playa, hasta llegar al bote de Balto, que era considerado el segundo punto, luego los perros correrían por la orilla del bosque hasta la otra esquina de aquella gran explanada, al final los perros correrían hasta la entrada contraria de la gran avenida hasta llegar al punto de inicio que era considerado la meta.

En total los perros correrían nueve kilómetros, ya que la carrera no solo consistía en velocidad, sino también en resistencia.

-Mira Saba, ¿ese perro no es Jake?- preguntó Dingo.

A la cabeza del grupo de perros que corría a la lejanía, un perro adelantaba por medio metro a Kodi que se encontraba en segunda posición; este perro era un Husky de tamaño medio, color café oscuro, patas blancas y ojos verdes.

Los perros corrían a gran velocidad hasta girar el primer punto, Kodi aprovechó la vuelta para ganar ventaja colocándose al frente por una nariz, Dusty corría un poco rezagada pero al correr hacia el segundo punto el cual era la recta de la playa ganó ventaja; ella acostumbraba correr con Kodi por la playa todas las tardes acostumbrando sus patas a la suave arena que hacía tropezar a los demás perros.

Kodi y Jake giraron por el bote que era considerado el segundo punto, todos los perros giraron detrás de ellos, la mitad de la carrera se aproximaba, y sus pulmones se llenaban con el frio aire, Kodi corría lo que sus patas daban, pero se sentía lento al ver a Jake alejándose lentamente centímetro a centímetro; al llegar al tercer punto, Jake llevaba la ventaja de medio cuerpo sobre de Kodi, pero el cansancio de ambos se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Llegaron al último punto antes del final, el grupo de perros corría a diez metros detrás ellos, Dusty se había adelantado y había alcanzado a ambos, los tres perros corrían punta a punta, los músculos de sus piernas quemaban, su respiración se agitaba, y el viento soplaba en su contra.

Entraron al pueblo, el final era muy cerrado y casi parecía que sería un triple empate, pero Jake sucumbió al cansancio rezagándose poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la meta, Kodi pasó por media nariz delante de Dusty, Jake pasó un metro después de ellos, Dingo y Saba saltaron de donde se encontraban sentados para acercarse a los ganadores.

-Felicidades- se acercó un humano a Kodi y Dusty- ustedes dos ganaron el honor de pertenecer al equipo de correo de Nome, la muchedumbre aplaudió a los ganadores.

Un par de horas después varios perros jóvenes celebraban la victoria de Kodi y Dusty.

Konoy estaba en el bote descansando un poco, el miraba a los demás desde la borda.

-¿Que sucede Konoy?, deberías estar con lo demás divirtiéndote- Balto se acercó.

-Paso- Konoy se acurrucó, pero se levantó de golpe al ver a Aleu junto con Jake.

-Aleu- Jake se acercó amigablemente.

-Hola Jake, ¿que necesitas?-

-Yo simplemente quería preguntarte si..., si...-

-¿sí?- preguntó Aleu.

-Si quieres salir a caminar esta noche, como amigos claro- Jake se puso nervioso.

-Claro que me gustaría, pero si se entera Konoy, ya sabes cómo es conmigo.- Aleu trató de hacerlo reflexionar.

-¿Cómo me pondré Aleu?- Konoy se acercó amenazadoramente, haciendo a un lado a Jake.

-Déjame Konoy, solo quiero salir a caminar un poco con Jake.-

-¿Es eso cierto?- Konoy mostró sus dientes y miró a Jake que se asustó al momento retrocediendo -y puedo saber porque quieren caminar, por la noche- Konoy se acercó aún más a Jake.

-Solamente es una salida amistosa- Jake se tambaleó cayendo al suelo, pero se levantó y al igual que Konoy mostro sus dientes, el perro erizó su espinazo, pero Konoy mantenía su misma postura, solo se limitaba a mostrar sus dientes.

-A caso quieres pelear- gruñó Konoy, Jake enfureció y se lanzó a él, pero lo único que logró fue terminar en el suelo; Konoy presionaba su cabeza contra la arena, como lo había hecho con Dingo.

-¡Basta!- gritó Aleu lanzándose a Konoy, pero no logró moverlo un centímetro cayendo justo al lado. -¡Konoy ya basta déjalo! Aleu mordió el flaco de Konoy, este chilló de dolor y se apartó.

Jake de un salto se levantó apartándose del alcance de Konoy. -mientras más lo niegas, más parece que si la amas.- Jake retrocedió adolorido.

-No tengo motivo para discutir contigo- Konoy dio media vuelta y se marchó, los demás perros notaron el conflicto, pero al ver que terminó rápidamente no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Aún no sé cómo lo hace- se acercó Dingo

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Aleu confundida

-¿A caso no lo viste?, lo atacaste y no se inmutó.- Dingo estaba sorprendido.

Por la noche, Balto descansaba en el barco, a lo lejos Konoy caminaba hacia él, al llegar Konoy subió por la rampa.

-Buenas noches- Konoy siguió su camino con la cabeza y orejas gachas, pasó frente a Balto, su ánimo no era normal, los últimos días Konoy se veía cansado, pero aun así se desvelaba aullando; y aquella noche no fue excepción.

A altas horas de la noche, Konoy se levantó y caminó subiendo las escaleras hasta que fue iluminado por la hermosa luz nocturna. Balto se percató del insomnio de Konoy despertándose al momento en que este pasó nuevamente frente a él.

-No te esperaba tan tarde- Balto dijo irónicamente sabiendo que Konoy se despertaba todas las noches.

-Parece como si no me conocieras- Konoy sonrió al notar la broma de Balto.

-Por supuesto que te conozco, te cuide desde pequeño, te protegí las frías y duras noches- Balto se acercó a Konoy sentándose junto a él; ambos lobos miraban al cielo nocturno iluminado por la inmensa luna -escuché de tu conflicto esta tarde-

-Fue una pelea amistosa, no es algo de qué preocuparse-

-¿Algo de qué preocuparse?, neutralizaste a un perro joven y fuerte, y a tu prima Aleu, que puedo presumir que es la más fuerte de mi camada- Balto volteó a ver a Konoy al rostro -¿qué sucedió?-

-Jake... fueron mis celos, me salí de control- Konoy dijo.

-Tranquilízate- Balto posó su pata sobre el lomo de Konoy. -¿Tú amas a mi hija Aleu?-

Konoy se puso nervioso, no sabía que responder, luego suspiró -no, mi amor hacia Aleu es amor familiar, la protejo de los demás porque pienso que Aleu no tiene a su amor indicado aquí, pero debo admitir que me he pasado al sobreprotegerla-

-Y ¿quién es quien tiene tu corazón Konoy?, no me dirás que todo este tiempo no te has fijado en alguien- Balto se sentía curioso para saber.

Los dos continuaron charlando por quince minutos más, luego Balto se levantó y regresó a dormir, Konoy continuó sentado en silencio, luego aulló un par de veces y se levantó, caminó hacia las escaleras y dio media vuelta mirando fijamente a la luna. -Te amo, tu eres la única en mi corazón, y no te cambiaré por nada en el mundo- una lagrima salió de sus ojos, luego bajó las escaleras, la luna era aquella que tenía el corazón de Konoy, él se había enamorado de ella perdidamente.

Konoy se detuvo un momento en seco. Olfateando el aire, un sentimiento corrió por todo su cuerpo incomodándolo, pero no le dio la menor importancia y desapareció en la oscuridad de la profundidad del bote.

* * *

**Casi lo olvido, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, solo debo pasarlo a compu. para corregir, etc., etc. y tal vez, si tengo suerte y tiempo lo suba la siguiente semana, o de lo contrario lo subiría la siguiente de la siguiente. (a principios de Octubre); ya no les entretengo más y ahora si hasta la proxima XD.**

**:D**


End file.
